<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aghi d'acqua by TheRealJeanGenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976151">Aghi d'acqua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie'>TheRealJeanGenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Planet Kamino (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Boba Fett rimpiange l’inverno, quando le tempeste cantano come bombe che esplodono."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Jango Fett</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aghi d'acqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30484023">Water Needles</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie">TheRealJeanGenie</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per We are out of prompt.<br/>Prompt: pioggia estiva</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pioggia su Tipoca City, d’estate, è un concerto fastidioso di aghi che cadono a ripetizione. L’urlo del vento e il suono delle onde si insinua subdolo e gli impedisce di dormire.</p>
<p>Boba Fett rimpiange l’inverno, quando le tempeste cantano come bombe che esplodono. </p>
<p>Un Aiwha a volo radente sull’acqua sfiora la sua finestra con l’ampia ala destra. La sua mente di bambino perfetto calcola la velocità del vento, la percentuale di umidità e l’angolazione ottimale per finire l’animale con un singolo colpo.</p>
<p>Non ha armi con sé e non toccherebbe mai un Aiwha. Lama Su ne sarebbe dispiaciuto. Ma tenere la mente in esercizio è la prima regola. </p>
<p>Boba Fett non si pone domande. Non si chiede se esistano altre opzioni. Sa solo che suo padre è fiero di lui. Lui esiste a quello scopo. Osserva le gocce sottili e taglienti che cadono sul trasparacciaio della finestra.</p>
<p>Sono tutte uguali, indistinguibili l’una dall’altra, esattamente come i cloni che affollano Tipoca City e hanno il suo stesso viso. Il viso di suo padre. Ma Boba non è come loro. Boba sorride al proprio riflesso.</p>
<p>Lui è un proiettile che attraversa la pioggia e taglia l’aria finché non ha colpito il bersaglio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>